


Dancing

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, dancingto Christmasmusic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92





	Dancing

The next morning you were making breakfast with Tom and Shep, while Jared and Gen were still asleep. Odette was sitting in her high chair being entertained by one of her toys.

 

Tom and Shep had cornered you yesterday after taking the photo in front of the tree and asked you to help make breakfast for their parents. They wanted to surprise them with it. The plan also involved a lazy in morning in bed with everyone, watching Disney Movies. The laptop was already on the counter, ready to be brought up. Next to it were some DVD the boys had selected.

 

“The pancakes are ready,” you told the boys as you slipped the last one on the plate.

 

“The hot chocolate is done too,” Tom reported, stirring the pot one last time. 

 

You helped him pour it in the cups. Shep placed on the tray on the dinner table. 

 

“Ready to go?” you asked, lifting the tray and everything on it. 

 

“Yes!” yelled the boys. Shep put the DVD in his backpack to make it easier to carry them with the laptop and Tom lifted Odette out of her chair.

 

Together you made your way upstairs as silently as you could. Entering the master bedroom you saw that Gen and Jared were still asleep, tangled up in each other. You smiled to yourself and wished that you had one hand free to take a picture of them. But well, maybe another time. 

 

Shep placed the laptop on the night stand and placed his backpack next to it. You put the tray on the dresser opposite the bed and took Odette from Tom into your arms.

 

The boys grinned at each other. 

 

“Wake up!” they yelled and jumped together on the bed.

 

Gen and Jared woke with a start, staring at the boys with tired eyes.

 

“What…?” Jared asked as he laid his hands around Toms waist, who had climbed on his stomach.

 

“It’s time to wake up!” Tom repeated, Shep giggling from his place in Gen’s arms. “We made you breakfast.” He pointed in your direction

 

Gen rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at you a bit confused. God was she cute when she was still half asleep. 

 

“Breakfast?” she asked.

 

“Yep,” you answered and waved with one hand at the tray standing on the dresser. “The boys wanted to surprise you. We also have some movies we can watch.”

 

Neither Gen nor Jared said anything for a moment but then they both turned to the boys in their arms and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Or on the belly in Tom’s case since Jared couldn’t resist to blow a raspberry on his stomach.

 

“Daaaaad,” Tom whined while Jared laughed, hugging his son to him.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist,” he apologized but everyone knew that he didn’t really mean it. “Thank you boys. This is really nice of you.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Gen chimed in, smiling.

 

“Y/N helped!” Tom explained and gave a grin.

 

“You did most of the work though,” you chuckled, hoisting Odette higher into your arms. “But we should start eating. Otherwise the pancakes will get cold.”

  
  


“You still good to take the kids out to the park?” Gen asked her husband after the kids left the bedroom to change their clothes.

 

“Yes,” he answered. “You need to wrap the presents after all. Without the kids around. And I think you need some alone time. Just you and Y/N.” Jared smiled, looking at you as you stood before the dresser to change out of your PJ’s.

 

“Thanks honey,” Gen chuckled and gave him a kiss in his lips. “We appreciate your sacrifice.”

 

“It’s not a sacrifice if you’re actually a kid at heart too,” you teased, coming over to them and hugging Gen around the waist from behind.

 

“True,” she laughed and laid her hands on yours.

 

“Hey, no ganging up on me!” Jared complained.

 

“Get used to it,” Gen said and patted his cheek. “Now get out of here. I’m sure the boys are already waiting for you at the front door. You promised them you would meet the Ackles’ before going to the park.”

 

A few minutes later Jared had left the house with Tom, Shep and Odette in tow, leaving you and Gen alone.

 

“Alright!” Gen began. “Let’s get the presents out of their hiding space and get to work. They won’t wrap themselves.”

 

You nodded, and together you laid all the presents out in the living room.

 

“Why did we buy so many again?” you asked after you wrapped the 5th toy.

 

“Because we spoil our kids rotten. And it wasn’t me who went overboard,” she responded, smiling.

 

“I swear Jared is just an overgrown kid. Wanna bet about how many toys he will play with himself before the kids are even through with the unwrapping?”

 

“Nope, we both know that it’ll be every last one,” she laughed, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Fair enough,” you sighed and pulled the next toy to you. 

 

An hour later all the presents were wrapped and you had time to relax together on the couch, cuddling.

 

“This is nice,” you whispered, your head on Gen’s shoulder, her arms around you.

 

“Mhm,” she agreed, giving you a kiss on your temple. “We should do this more often. Spending time just the two of us.”

 

You nodded, closing your eyes and relaxing further into her.

 

Suddenly “Driving Home for Christmas” began to play softly and Gen broke away from you to stand up. You frowned as she stretched one hand out to you.

 

“Dance with me?” she asked, smiling. 

 

You grinned, taking her hand in yours. She pulled you up and against her, her arms wrapping around you again as she began to sway you both to the music.

 

You laid your arms around her shoulders, getting closer to her and resting you chin on her shoulder so that your cheeks were pressed together.

 

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, enjoying the closeness. In moments like this you felt clearer than ever what you missed when you were away from her. Away from them. Away from your family. And they were your family. Every last one of them.

 

“Driving Home for Christmas” faded into “White Christmas” but you didn’t stop dancing. Both of you savouring the quiet moment alone. 

 

You were so wrapped in each other that you didn’t notice the front door opening and closing and the footsteps that went into the directions of the living room after a moment.

 

“Girls…” Jared began to say but stopped himself as he saw you and Gen dancing. Grinning to himself he pulled his phone out of his pocket whole hoisting Odette higher up in his arms and took a photo of your dancing.

 

“Mum! Y/N! We’re home!” Tom yelled as he and Shep entered the living room, oblivious of the atmosphere. 

 

“Welcome back,” you greeted them after breaking away from Gen, your arms still staying around her shoulders.

 

“What are you doing?” Shep asked, frowning.

 

“Dancing, silly,” Gen laughed. 

 

“Can we dance too?”

 

“Of course,” you said and Shep all but ran to you, taking your hand. Tom did the same to his mother. Jared came closer with Odette, giving you a kiss on the cheek on his way before wrapping an arm around his wife as she swayed to the music.

 

You watched all of them and thought that you could get used to this. All of you together like a family. The surprise for Gen and Jared was the right decision after all.

 

The End


End file.
